


The X- Factor

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: X Force [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, X Men( Kinda)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Renesmee discovers a new power, something that changes her life. Then she is offered the opportunity of a life time. One to change the world.





	The X- Factor

Renesmee kept it to herself. She didn't know quite when it started, but pink crystals kept appearing out of nowhere. And then when she went hunting alone for the first time, she couldn't stop the deer from getting away. Then a wall of crystals shot out of the ground and stopped it right in it's tracks. That was when she realised.

_She_ was the one making the crystals.

It scared her but it was also amazing. She practiced whenever she was alone. It was during one of these practice sessions out in the woods that Renesmee met her first real friend.

Renesmee was trying to bring up multiple crystals at once when she heard a cackling laugh behind her. She whirled around to see a young girl, her own age of thirteen or so in appearance. Her hair was tied in a messy pony tail of an odd burgundy colour. She was dressed in plain, black clothes and black sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Renesmee squeaked.

"Erin." the girl replied sourly.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl scowled. "Giving you a message I don't want to be giving."

"Um... _what?"_

The girl sighed, perching on a fallen tree. "Well, sit down, then."

Renesmee sat.

"Them crystals you make. Do you know how you do that?"

Renesmee shook her head. Anyone else would have turned tail, but she trusted this Erin girl. Somehow.

"See, you're what's called a mutant. There's something in your genes that gives you that power." Erin explained. "How do you know that?" Renesmee asked. Erin took of her sunglasses and looked at Renesmee. Erin's pupils were pitch black and whites were a bright crimson. "You're power... is to have _colourful eyes_? _"_

Erin rolled said colourful eyes. "No. That's just a side effect. Some mutants are physically affected by their powers. _This_ is my power." She held out her hand. She was wearing black gloves made of a tight rubbery material Renesmee had never seen. Then a small fire sparked in her palm.

Renesmee gasped.

Erin laughed and closed her hand, extinguishing the fire.

"Anyway, I'm here to offer you a place at the Jean Grey School of Higher Learning."

"The... _what_?"

Erin rolled her eyes again. "It's a school for mutants. You can learn how to control your powers and to go through the world as a mutant. It can be the hardest thing you know." she paused and looked Renesmee in the eyes. "So? Do you want to go?"

All Renesmee could see was an opportunity to make real, long-lasting friendships with other extraordinary people. For once she didn't care what her family would say. For once, she knew what she wanted.

"Yes."

 


End file.
